Andromeda
Asari *Technician Saydia: *Perrin Lamazia *Sirinis Q *J. T'kina *Thanamis T'Jotra: Teacher *Rheia Yanakis *Serrin T'Lorya *N. Mathera *Thella Ranthius *Giona Jeden *Lieutenant Kolona T'Jaxan *Assistant Engineer Lapiris T'Caal *Ambassador Rialla: Aya *Lynx: Sulfur levels slightly higher than normal. Subject has chemical burns on her fingers and forearms. *Exobiologist Dr. Viara P'lina Human *Sal Taylor: Aspiring Community Leader, Spender associate *Able Bryant: Moonyard Super *Collective **Aquila: Right arm is suffering a stress fracture, but nothing related to our case. *Dorado: Collective; Detecting higher-than-normal levels of sulphur in her clothing. Sweat and heart rate suggests high levels of stress. *Hyperion Technician P. Turnbull *Comm Spec Enzo Ames *Elise Morgana *Bart Cummings - Militia *Liev Dutil - Militia *Soloman Yen - Militia *Stanley Sunderland - Militia *Dale Atkins - Militia ---- *Bran Cavin *G Danials, Posie Rothe *Candy Jensen *H. Lowel *Cammy Tabart *Pam Aberdine *G Pernia *Imke Magnesson *Lori, Neve, Ira *B. Garranti *L Lowell, V. Jess *Paul Mugman *Pony Moses *Eric Camber *D. Aguta *K. Tetarenko *V. Tethras *Jang Aguda *Suki Medeiros *L. Silveira *Tujela Alan *Jian Liu *C. May *R. Jenny *C. Hawke *M. Fentan *Jen Zi *Bahajoemi *Alora *D. Sutherland *Sing Wa *Madeline Schimidt *Hami Okiro *A. Hendyr *A. Gend *Helen Wate *Siala Kennedy *Anders *Benny T. *B. Elba *L. Voth *Jatory Reese *D.B. Cumbernold Angara *Farah Noskos: Roakaar *Carina: Nothing out of the ordinary *Raske: Recruiter on Kadara *Vollr *Elgaar bloodline *Jaess bloodline *Arbiter Ohmdaal *Commander de Tershaav *Port Captain Arjen *Maariko Kett *Defence Designate Actuant Elder Invictor Archon's Legion Legion Decaner Salarian Webbed feet. *Octans: High levels of sulphur in his clothes. Could use a bath. ---- Ark ---- *Jeks Arlan *Vatim Escondar *Cordni Wuld *Yosz Enrix: Senior operations officer *Medrow Aden: Senior biologist w/military background *Tig Velan Turian *Aevelis Senectus: Blunt force trauma, presumably from the pod entering the atmosphere. Inhabitant was physically more feeble than other turian survivors we have encountered. *Quaetas Vecturis: Blunt force trauma. Killed upon impact with Elaaden's surface. *Balven Grus: Cerebral hemorrhage. Most likely from the impact of the pod hitting Eladden's surface. *Trebia Canus: Exposure. The pod was compromised when it made contact with the Scourge. *Astur Relux: Cardiac arrest. Inhabitant's family had a history of heart failure. Marked as a risk for stasis, but refused to be turned down. *Marae Parnum: Starvation. Fortunately for the inhabitant, she was in a coma and passed away in her sleep. *Vestelle Speri: Respiratory failure. Impact with the Scourge damaged the pod's oxygen output. *Cnaeta Libutes: Exsanguination. Scourge pierced through pod into the inhabitant *Captain Dae Praeton: Captain of the Natanus *Doctor Jacana: Cryobay doctor *Sergeant Aker: Militia cells Milky Way Worlds *Hyetiana - Peebee's homeworld Companies *Parohe Aerospace - Starship builder and designers *Andromeda Initiative - Extra-Galactic expedition *Vetra Nyx's Mercenary Band - Hired to steal sensitive military secrets from Menae. *Valkyrie Program - Interspecies military integration plan *Initiative Militia/APEX: 300 Active members with 150 in reserve. *Sagirus Eight: Turian Hierarchy counter-terrorism division. Glossary *COMM BUOY: A communications buoy that relays data through corridors of mass-free space. *EXTRANET: A publicly accessible information network across the Milky Way, akin to a planetary internet on a galactic scale. Such a network is slowly being developed in Andromeda while communications are established. *HARDSUIT: An exploration/combat suit, usually armoured with titanium or ceramic plating, and equipped with kinetic barriers to protect against fire and environmental hazards. *FLASH-FORGING: Immediate manufacture of a usually short-lived object from raw materials, using an omni-tool or other fabrication devices. Omni-blades are typically flash-forged. *KINETIC BARRIER: Also known as a shield. Used to repel fast-moving projectiles "kinetic" but does not defend against melee attacks. High-gravity kinetic barriers protect starships from debris. *MASS ACCELERATOR: A railgun that lowers the mass of a projectile and then hurls it at relativistic speeds. Sufficient acceleration allows even tiny projectiles to impact with tremendous force. *MEDI-GEL: A sterile medicinal salve that bonds to the flesh, immediately sealing injuries against bleeding or infection. It can be removed with a small ultrasound pulse. MINIFACTURING: Small-scale manufacturing of 3D objects often on the battlefield or for emergency repairs ODS: Optical storage disk. Can contain data, or the blueprints and programming used in minifacturing. QEC: Quantum entanglement communication. Instantaneous communication using two particles that are linked at a quantum level. *Horosk: Turian alcohol Other *Once founded, new colonies would appoint a council to govern. Characters *Asari Pathfinder: In her younger years, she served the Asari Republics as a judge before joining Thessia's diplomatic corps, and was more recently the architect of peace accords that ended seven centuries of bitter conflict in the Kormoth system. *Escape Pods: Emergency kit breather mask, light, personal heater, suit sealant, compass, beacon, water distillation kit; Omni-tool with full battery pack; any essential medication